dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Game Update 5
October 4, 2011 New Features *'New Alert! '– The HIVE Moon Base Alert is now available as a Tier 2 Hard Mode. Look for it under Alerts: Hard T2 in your On Duty menu. *'New Raid! '– Enter the Fortress of Solitude and defeat The Avatar of Meta! Look for Fortress of Solitude: The Avatar of Meta under Raids in your On Duty menu. *'New PVP Arena! '– Players can now battle against each other in a simulation of The Batcave. Look for The Batcave (2 vs. 2) under Arenas: PVP in your On Duty menu. *'Dueling!' – Use the Action menu to challenge another player or turn on Dueling Mode and allow anyone to challenge you. For players who don't want to participate you can turn off Duel invites in the action menu. *'More Space! '- Having trouble finding room for that third set of gear? Players will find even more room available in the Bank and in their Inventory. General *Workers have installed new stations in each deck of the JLA Watchtower. They are still inoperative, and their functionality has been deemed classified by the JLA. Worry over leaks to the Society have kept them very tight-lipped on these new stations. *JLA Watchtower: Batman has flown the Batwing back to The Batcave, and S.T.A.R. Labs has recalled their ships to the home office for maintenance. *Fixed a number of known PC and PS3 crashes. *Improved performance in the Fortress of Solitude Raid. *Fixed an issue where sometimes players could not see each other while grouped. *STAR weapons from the Fight for the Light DLC pack will no longer add the same style twice when you get an Epic and Rare version. *Players can now be invited back to an instance by a group even if they have the deserter flag. *Group members should now always display on your Mini Map. *Hard Lock targeting should now disappear when the target has become friendly. *Players should no longer be able to become stuck inside static playroom objects. *Faction Emblems can no longer be traded. *Raid sort order in the On Duty tab has been improved. *Corrected an issue with certain loot-only appearances displaying in character create. *Angelic and Remora Set appearance items should now be dropping correctly. *Starfire, Cyborg and Donna Troy have had their powers and tactics improved. *Inventory slots have been increased to 63. *Bank Slots have been increased to 48. Audio *Fixed an issue that would cause audio loss. *Lair of the Witch: Bamboo potted plants should now have sound when destroyed. *The music for combat and traps within the Fortress of Solitude PVP Arena should now play properly. *Audio levels have been updated for Dual Pistols. *Players using Dual Pistols should not notice a significant difference. *Audio balance for players around a Dual Pistol player should be noticeably better now. *Audio levels will no longer increase after playing certain sounds. *Villain hangouts now have new style-appropriate music! *Fortress of Solitude: Fixed minor audio issues with some of Krypto's attacks. *Riddle Me This: Audio for the final riddle should now play correctly. *EMPty Parts: Technician Morgan should no longer be so quiet when spoken to for this side quest. *Bludhaven Alert: Hazmat Officer Severson should now be more audible. *The Super Plan: Superman and Lex Luthor should be easier to hear during this boss fight. *Trigon's Blood: Fixed a minor issue with objects not playing sound when destroyed in this playroom. *Coast City Alert: Music should now start up correctly after defeating Kyle Rayner. *Coast City Duo: Music should now loop properly in this duo. *Metropolis City Hall: Added new music to the Boss Encounters, and corrected issues that may have been causing music to drop out in the level. *Fun for Girls and Boys: Players should now correctly hear sound when passing through rings during the transport race. *Arkham Asylum Alert: Poison Ivy should now always speak after being defeated. *Storming the Ivory Tower: Power Girl and Parasite's Voice Over should no longer overlap during this final fight. *Party Foul: Sound should now cue properly during the cool cam. UI General *Players should no longer be able to select a queue while at the Legends Character Selection screen. *Players should now be able to modify the transparency of their UI. *PVP match scorecards should now read 'Influence' for Villains at the end of a match. *PC Only: Pressing the 'End' key while in the group queue should no longer cause controller icons to appear. *Players now have the ability to reset their key bindings to default. *The Chat options menu should now scroll correctly when adding a new chat tab. Social *Character interactions on names consisting only of numbers will now function properly. Options *PC Only: Toggle PDA (Backslash) now appears in the Key Bindings page. Journal *The Track button in the Quest Journal should now always display properly. *Communicator videos displaying in all white have been fixed. Voice *Proximity voice chat will start enabled if you previously turned it on. Marketplace *The Superman Hoodie can no longer be deleted from your inventory after being redeemed. Missions General *Invasion: Gotham: This Mission is now correctly labeled as a group mission. *All Side Missions should now be flagged as shareable with other players. *Playroom endings have been reorganized so Communicator Messages and Motion Comics do not interfere with each other. Solo *Batsignal: T.O. Morrow's Coolcam Voice Over should now queue at the proper moment. *Riddle Me This : Players should no longer be able to advance in this playroom without solving all riddles. *Something's Fishy: Martian Manhunter's initial camera should now match the duration of his line of voiceover. *Cape Carmine Lighthouse: Players should no longer get stuck in combat in this instance. *Hospital Havok: Lex Luthor's escaped test subjects can once again be transported to the LexCorp Ship for further experimentation. *Meta Malpractice: Heroes should once again be able to help patients escape around Metropolis General. *Trigon's Destiny: John Bolaris has returned to the Tomorrow District to give his quest again. *Temple of Crime: Improved drop rate of Batwoman's Serrated Cape in the Temple of Crime. *Apes of Wrath: Evolved Gorilla Form's special attacks now have proper names. *Storming the Ivory Tower: Female Students will now complain of being hungry before consuming their classmates. *Lunar Eclipse: Players should no longer have gating issues during the Zatanna portion of the boss fight. *Spectral Embrace: Telekinesis will work on more objects in the Spectre Playroom. *Spectral Embrace: Green barrels in the Spectre playroom can now be destroyed. *Daily Dose of Heroism: Heroes should now receive credit for stopping the Satellite Saboteur. *No Meta Human Left Behind: KO icons should now show up on all available Meta-Human Tubes in the instance. *The Demon Inside: Players should no longer remain in combat after defeating Raven. *Vengeful Embrace: Spectre no longer drops loot, whereas Eclipso will now drop loot. Challenges Catwoman Challenge *Pipes in the gas tunnels have had their collision restored. *Various environment fixes have been made. *Players should no longer be able to drop out of combat during the miniboss and boss fights. *Panthers should now be able to reach players with less difficulty. Duos Coast City *The Repulsor should no longer affect player pets. Gorilla Grodd's Lab *Fuel cell barrels now use the proper fuel cell appearance rather than appearing as a normal red explosion barrel. Gotham Mercy Hospital *Fixed an issue inside this playroom which caused ice blocks to look incorrect when damaged *Fixed an issue where the lights in the playroom, when damaged, were displaying incorrect FX. Gotham University *Mummies will no longer float when their encasement is broken. *Minor visual improvements to the interior of Gotham University. Metropolis City Hall *The effects on Sinestro's push attack have been updated. *Hero players should now be able to find a treasure chest. *Attacks from Green Lantern Recruits should now properly display in the combat log. Old Gotham Subway *The Penguin has changed out his umbrella and there is some new weaponry at his disposal! The new ammunition does more damage but sacrifices some of the concussive force that knocked you around his lair. –This change is already live. Our apologies for not including it in our hotfix public notes. Alerts General *Players should now always receive the final Communicator message when successfully completing Alerts Ace Chemicals *Players now have more time to enter the main chamber before the doors close and the first security wave event begins. Area 51 *Completing Area 51 in Hard Mode should no longer loot-lock you for Area 51 in normal mode, and vice versa. *Interceptors in Area 51 should no longer try to burrow into the ground. Arkham Asylum *Minor pathing issues in the Mr. Freeze Boss fight area have been corrected. *Charmed Doctors and Inmates now have extended range when defending the Poison Ivy wing. *Poison Ivy and Scarecrow's voiceovers should no longer play on top of one another. *Players should no longer get stuck in certain areas of this playroom. *Various collision and art improvements. Batcave: The Outer Caverns: *The loot lock for this Alert is now set to one day. HIVE Moon Base *The domes over the HIVE ships in the third portion of the Alert should now always be blue. *Various minor environment improvements have been made to this Alert. League of Assassins Stronghold *Feat: Declawed: Players will now get credit for all the Claws they defeat. Oan Sciencells *Lyssa Drak's attacks have been improved. *Lyssa Drak is no longer attackable until the book is closed and she begins her assault. *The Light Claws ability should now appear correctly in the combat log. *Minor environment improvements have been done to improve this Alert. Oolong Island *T.O. Morrow has upgraded the Robot Control Nodes around the Elementical Laboratories! *Players should no longer be able to see under the exploding floor in Chang Tzu's Lab. *A mini map marker has been added when players are instructed to speak with T.O. Morrow. *Fixed an issue where the Tornado Tyrant would repeat one voiceover line over and over. *The electrical trap in the hallway of Chang Tzu's Lab should no longer show through the roof of the Lab. Smallville *Lady Doombringer will now remain sequestered until the invading players trap all five of her clergy. *Ending Communicator message and this Alert's Motion Comic should no longer interfere with each other. *Healers should now see the back piece for the Seraph appearance set drop in this Alert. Raids Batcave: The Outer Caverns *Players should now see proper loot lock messaging in this Raid. *Made a number of environment improvements in this instance. *Players should no longer be able to get stuck in terrain in certain locations of this instance. *Players will now receive the final Communicator Message after each successful run. Batcave: Brainiac Sub-Construct *Players should now hear Brainiac's voiceover at the end of the Avatar of Tech fight. *Fixed a minor issue with water effects. Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm *Several previously un-resistible effects have been made resistible. *Adjusted the entry of the Retrievers so that they would be less likely to miss their jump and fall into the chasm. *Not a Dog Person feat will now be granted when you defeat the Sunstone Domineer without freeing Krypto from his control. *The Domineer's escorts no longer ignore players at range in movement modes. *Players should no longer be shown as off the mini map area. *Various minor art and collision tweaks were made to this Raid. *Players with Super Strength should now see weaponizable boulders glow, indicating that they can be picked up. PVP General *Player's summoned pets should now reliably attack opposing players during PvP *An Influence reward has been added to the PvP Bounty quests in Gotham City and Metropolis. *The Bow of Discipline is now available to purchase from the Tier 2 PvP vendor. Legends *Corrected an issue preventing Harley Quinn from gaining access to the ranged tap Block Breaker. *Fixed a minor effects issue with the Legends Two-Face's "Twisted Minds" ability. Fortress of Solitude Arena *The Fortress of Solitude Arena is now available when queuing with the first available button. It also has the chance to be the daily rotation. *New effects were added for Player Power-Ups. *Crystals now have new effects when thrown or smashed. *Power Core effects can no longer be seen through the floor of the second level. Races *Music should now always play properly during a race. *Unique audio stingers should now play when finishing a race and collecting a Platinum, Gold, Silver or Bronze Trophy. Feats *The following feat descriptions were fixed to have the correct amounts required for completion: Fistful of Cash, Knocked Out or Alive, My Backpack's Got Jets. *Walking Rampart, Commanding Presence, and Surgeon General are role based feats, and will now only show in the UI if you can complete them. *Alert Master (complete 100 Alerts) and Emergency Responder (complete 250 Alerts) now give the proper amount of skill points. *Fire Sale!: Players should now see the book cases on fire. *Fire Sale!: Fixed an issue that was creating playroom performance issues for Perils of Zatanna. *The Formal legs in character create will now count towards completion of the feat Shaken, Not Stirred for female characters as it does for male characters. *The following feats are now granted when completing a Tier 2 armor set regardless of origin: **Spear of Themyscira **Defender of Gotham **Gauntlet of the Goddess **LexCorp Warbringer **The Joke's on You **Kryptonian Defender *Fixed an issue where certain feats weren't being counted in the Fortress of Solitude 8v8 PVP map. **Hostile Takeover **Capture Master **Capture Expert **Capture Rookie **Assistance Is Not Futile **Assist Master **Assist Expert **Assist Rookie **10X Under Fire! **25X Under Fire! **Attack the Weak Point for Massive Damage **High Rolling Healer **Arena Master Collections/Investigations *The style reward for the Hidden Fortress brief is now appropriately named and wearable as a mask. *Fixed a number of spawn locations in Robinson Park and Otisburg. *Collection nodes in Hard Mode Alerts are now working properly and drop collection items. Weapons General *The Spiritwalker Blaster now has the correct icon. *The Intergang Plasma Rifle now displays the icon and style name correctly. *The Apokoliptian Mega-Rifle now properly displays its icon and style name. Bow *Visual effects for Explosive Shot will display more consistently now. *Impact Arrow effects should no longer travel with the player after the combo. *Impact Arrow now properly interrupts sustained attacks. *Adjusted the effects timing for the Bow ability Long Draw to look better. Dual Wield *Dual Wield Stunning Swipe now hits multiple targets as intended. Hand Blast *The Hand Blaster trait Power Discharged has been fixed so that it now contributes to your combo counter, and will hit the correct amount of times. *The Hand Blast abilities Charged Blast, Meteor Blast and Solar Flame are now correctly dealing block breaker damage. Martial Arts *Removed the Martial Arts Air Axe-kick combo. Staff *Staff Downward Smash combo now hits multiple targets as intended. *Adjusted the knockdown angle inflicted by Staff Downward Smash combo so enemies are not knocked too far to continue your combo Two Handed *Changed the tooltip for the Two-Handed ability Mega Smash to reflect that it is not vulnerable to interrupt as intended. Powers General *Controller Role power over time effects have been changed from returning a base of 14 power per second over 22 seconds to returning 70 power every 5 seconds over 25 seconds. This will allow you to see a Power restoration increase for roughly every 14 points of Vitalization gained, instead of requiring roughly 71 points of Vitalization to see an increase. *Taunt effects on Tank role powers should now consistently use a 15m radius either around your target or yourself depending on the activated power, rather than varying wildly to as little as 7m. *When in Tank role, Supercharge abilities will now cause a taunt effect around your target or yourself depending on the supercharge ability used. *Players should no longer be able to bypass the button hold portion of charge attack combos by blocking. *Reduced the amount of hate generated by a Controller's controlling abilities. Fire *Burning Determination now provides one instant tick of healing when used, it no longer scales its healing based on your health. It sets nearby enemies on fire on use and increases your maximum health by an additional 25% in the Tank role (health bonus does not stack with Backdraft or Stoke Flames). *Stoke Flames now no longer requires Immolation effects to have maximum effectiveness. It sets nearby enemies on fire on use and increases your maximum health by an additional 25% in Tank role (health bonus does not stack with Backdraft or Stoke Flames). *Fixed an issue that could cause Stoke Flames to fail to taunt enemies. *Fire Tank secondary health buffs should no longer occasionally bleed over to group members. *Adjusted Absorb Heat's FX to play properly. Gadgets *Gadgets Stasis Field now causes damage over time and additional damage when the encase breaks. While in the Controller role you will encase two targets. *Gadgets Defibrillator now applies a personal Might and Precision buff for a short time. *The effects of Sticky Bomb will now more reliably hit your target. Ice *Ice Reflection in Tank role now caps its damage prevention effect to 10000. *Corrected an issue that prevented the Frostbite effect from Encasing enemies. *Ice Armor will now respect a characters gender regardless of any current form changes. *Increased the cool down and capped the amount of damage that can be prevented from Reflection when used in the Damage role. Mental *Thought Bubble now causes damage over time and additional damage when the encase breaks. While in the Controller role you will encase two targets. *Mental Psychic Empowerment now applies a personal Might and Precision buff for a short time. *The de-buff icon for Horrific Visage will now display as a Health de-buff instead of a Precision de-buff. Nature *Canine Form attacks and interactions no longer lack audio. *The tooltip for the Nature ability Savage Growth has been changed for clarity. Sorcery *The Summon Watcher Sorcery ability has had its description changed to more accurately reflect what it does in different roles. Iconic Powers *Updated description for Neo-Venom Boost in an effort to alleviate confusion. Light *Corrected an issue with Whip Thrash that prevented resisting the non-combo version in Control role. *Fan should no longer end abruptly if your primary target is Knocked Out. *While in Damage role, the damage buff from Snap Trap and Light Blast should no longer fall off after Five seconds. *Spikequake should now cause the correct damage to secondary targets. *Light Weight should now apply its damage debuff to your primary target at the beginning of the spin attack. *Removed the Power cost from chainsaw melee hold. *Boxing's description no longer incorrectly states that it has a hold melee combo. Visuals *Nature Bow Players should now have proper effects on first melee strike. *Fixed an issue where dancers in the Nightclubs were popping between animations. *Player characters when attacked in a non-combat idle should no longer have their weapons disappear. *Prismatic Broadsword should no longer cause distortion on the player. *Fixed minor cosmetic issues with the Kabuki Helm. *Sector Incendiary Helmet should no longer cause animal skin characters to lose their tails. *Android Batman's Cowl, Brother Blood's Sinister Hood, Captain Marvel Raid Helmet, and Brother Eye's Helm of the OMAC Centurion should no longer cause display issues with animal skinned characters. *The Star Helmet should no longer cause Female characters to lose their noses. *Authoritarian's Hat should no longer display incorrectly with certain hairstyles. *Fixed a minor visual issue with the Avatar Bombardier Helmet. *Amun's Hieroglyph Sash should no longer display incorrectly on Monarch and Mesa Female body types. *Formal Shirt style should now display properly on Monarch and Mesa Female body types. *Druid Shirt style should now display properly on female models wearing briefs. *The Necromancer Cape should now fit properly on all body types. *Lion Tooth Juju should now display correctly. *Made various minor environment improvements and collision fixes in Gotham City and Metropolis. *Fixed a minor issue with the Biosphere room door in the S.T.A.R. Labs Alert. *Made minor art updates in the Burnley Nightclub, Midtown Nightclub and the Tap Room. *The Demon Inside: Fixed issue with floating terminals, various environment issues. *Testing 1,2,3: Fixed an issue with collision on the columns inside this playroom. *As seen from the JLA Watchtower, the Earth has atmosphere and clouds again. *Various environment fixes inside the JLA Watchtower. *The JLA Tech Wing inside the JLA Watchtower is a bit brighter now in areas of interest. *Made various environment updates in Coast City. *Hall of Doom: Collision on the villain mailbox has been updated to prevent players from getting stuck in them. *Various minor art improvements made to the Hall of Doom. *Reign of Blood: Fixed an issue with collision on the floor in this playroom. *Primal Rage: Fixed an environment collision issue in this playroom. *Tortured Titans!: The boss room should no longer contain a cage with no chain support. *Police stations: Lighting fixes in both Metropolis and Gotham City. *Superman's Doom: Minor environment improvements inside this playroom. *Minor collision and environment fixes inside S.T.A.R. Labs Alert. *The Super Plan: Villains taking on the mission will now be treated to a much more damaged and destroyed version of the JLA Watchtower. *Indestructible plants have been removed from the Magic Shop Lobby. *Various art and collision improvements made in Oolong Island Alert. *Various art and collision improvements inside Monarch Playing Card Factory. *Fixed an issue in Kahndaq with vases that would incorrectly display when damaged. *Trigon's Blood: Fixed minor issue with weaponizable objects not appearing correctly when interacted with. *In Limbo: Items on shelves in this playroom will now get destroyed when the shelves are destroyed. *Giganta Girl: Minor art improvements inside this playroom. *Trigon's Blood: Minor environment art improvements inside this playroom. *Spectral Embrace: Minor environment art improvements inside this playroom. *Fixed an ear issue for all animal skins with Aerial Defender Helmet and Crystalline Helm of the Defender. de:Spielaktualisierung_5 Category:Game Update